


Bathtime

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is too tired, so Sirius does all the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2004.

The door creaked open, and Remus looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a raised eyebrow and a grin. Remus reached to drain the bathwater and sighed, "Not tonight, Sirius. "I'm too--"  
  
"Tired," Sirius finished. "Aching." He stepped into the bath and awkwardly lowered himself to straddle Remus. With one hand, he combed Remus' wet hair back from his forehead and lowered his head for a kiss. Sirius tasted like gin and chips, and Remus relaxed beneath him, parting his lips for Sirius' unhurriedly searching tongue. He moaned into the kiss as Sirius rocked his hips closer and closer. Sirius moved to kiss his way to Remus' ear, murmuring along the way, lips tickling skin: "What if I do all the work?" This offer he emphasized by capturing an earlobe between his lips and stroking his fingers down to Remus' cock.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Anywhere."  
  
Neither seemed inclined to leave the tub, so there they stayed. Remus looked up into gray eyes that flashed darker behind falling strands of black hair. "Keep going," he said.  
  
By now the tub was empty and slick, and their skin skidded and squeaked against every surface they touched. Sirius wrapped both arms around Remus' neck and kissed him hungrily, quickening the insistent grind of his hips. He lowered a hand between them and took both of their cocks together.   
  
"I've been waiting all day to see your face when you come," Sirius mumbled. "Will you be loud? I want you to be loud." The others often teased Sirius for never shutting up. Little did they know. "Tell me it's good, Remus."  
  
"Good," Remus managed to gasp. "So good."  
  
"Fuck, yes. All you do is lie back in the bath, and I'm ready to get off like a teenaged virgin."  
  
"I didn't think you ever were a teenaged virgin."  
  
Sirius laughed loudly, and Remus smiled. "Don't be tired tomorrow night, Moony. I want to do some hot, crazy fucking."  
  
"If that's not an incentive to rest, I don't know what is."  
  
With a low growl, Sirius started moving again, stroking Remus and himself. And Remus was loud enough to please even Sirius, crying out, sliding both hands down Sirius' back to hold his arse and pull him closer, closer, closer. "Sirius, put.... oh shit, yes. There."  
  
His body ached, demanding to be inside Sirius more and more with every stroke of Sirius' hand, every delicious second of friction between their cocks. Sirius threw his head back with a cry, and Remus scraped his teeth along the soft skin of the arching neck. They came together in a flood of pleasure and warmth, then Sirius fell against Remus' chest, panting.   
  
"Bath," Sirius exhaled.  
  
Remus reached forward and started the water again, closing his eyes as it grew hotter and surrounded them. He felt sleep creeping over him and knew that they had to leave the tub eventually. Blinking his heavy eyelids, he shifted slightly under Sirius.  
  
"Think we can make it to the bed?"  
  
"Too tired," Sirius mumbled.  
  
Remus smiled. "So was I."  
  
Sirius evidently thought this was fair enough, and together they stumbled out of the water and to their bed, folding themselves into the cool, dry sheets.


End file.
